


Porcelain

by nevillesIongbottom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Bulimia, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Chronicles of Narnia References, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Fluff and Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom
Summary: PORCELAIN⎟ ❝Alice Gold is asked by Henry Mills to help him find his birth mother ─ Emma Swan. The annoying task sounded simple enough but Alice never expected what would follow. Once they bring Emma into Storybrooke, fragments of forgotten memories start to resurface, along with some emotional breakdowns, identity crises, and some strangely magical events, Alice starts to question everything ─ is she Alice Gold or Alice Jones?❞ ⎟  [BOOK ONE OF THE PRINCESS PORCELAIN SERIES] [JEFFERSON x  FEM!OC] [ONCE UPON A TIME SEASON ONE & TWO AU]
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time) & Original Female Character(s), Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Original Female Character(s), Grace | Paige/Henry Mills, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Porcelain is not Alice from season seven!! I never watched past season 4 of OUAT, all I know is that some version of Hook had a daughter and he named her after his mother Alice! And when looking for a birth name for Porcelain while rewriting this at like 4am, I chose Alice because it fits. If some other version of Hook would name his child after his mother than so can regular Hook!!! Also Alice is a cool name!! Just keep in mind they are two different characters, the only thing they have in common is evil mothers!!

****

**INTRODUCTION. . .**  
 **Preface** : Please Give Alice Gold a Bloody Break!

**_alternatively . . ._ **❝EVERY STORY HAS A BEGINNING❞

  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


**NOT ALL FAIRYTALES** start with that overused 'ONCE UPON A TIME' crap, this Alice Gold, can assure you of. Her story starts with:  
  
  
  


**HENRY MILLS** _( annoying little kid she has to babysit )_ **:** "Hey, Ally, I want to find my birth mother."

 **ALICE GOLD:** "That's nice, and I want my dad to hug me."

 **HENRY MILLS** ( exasperated already, despite Alice just arriving at his place ) **:** "Please, Ally, I've got to! The fate of the this town depends on it!"

 **ALICE GOLD:** "Yeah, well the fate of my mental health depends on my dad showing me —"

 **HENRY MILLS:** "I will buy you all the antique toy stuff you want."

 **ALICE GOLD** _( completely sold on whatever stupid idea Henry has if it means getting more toy stuff )_ **:** "What do you need help with again?"  
  
  
  


**YOU SEE, HENRY** Mills is a troubled child, which is saying a lot when it comes from the likes of Alice Gold, who's middle name is probably trouble. But, she wouldn't know, her dad's never told her or had to use her middle name, he barely gives her the time of day. And since they're both troubled kids, it was probably a bad idea that they hung out together and even worse that Alice is paid to hang out with him. But, no one else had the guts to babysit the Mayor's kid in fear of doing something wrong. So, Alice Gold got stuck with the job and on most days she tolerated it.

However, she did not expect having to go on a road trip with Henry Mills to find his biological mother who he believes his the saviour from his little fairytale conspiracy theory. Alice is all for conspiracy theories but the one that Henry has up in his little creative brain of his would have even Shane Dawson shaking in his boots. Of course, the only reason that Alice is in this situation is because she really love Antique toys.

Something that is probably deeply rooted in her desperate need to earn her father's love and attention because her father owns an antique store, as well as the entire town of Storybrooke. But, Henry says that's it's because she spent most of her life trapped in Toy Land. Her 'fairytale' counterpart is Princess Porcelain — yeah, Alice's never heard of her either, honestly she was expecting Henry to tell her that she was Alice in Wonderland but when she joked about that he gave her the dirtiest look ever. Apparently Princess Porcelain was the bastard child of an evil queen named Carolina and a pirate, the pirate was spared by the king who let him go and even take little Porcelain ( at the time named Alice after the pirate's mother or whatever ) and for there on out, Porcelain was raised on a boat until the Pirate did something to piss off the fairytale equivalent of Lord Voldemort who then stole Porcelain away and took her to Toy Land. And Toy Land happened to be overruled by her evil mother who then steals Porcelain's heart of something like that. There's a lot more to the story that Alice never bothered to remember, all she knows is that Porcelain never got her happy ending.  
  
  
  


**HENRY MILLS** _( closing his mystical fairytale book )_ **:** "Sorry about that, Ally, no happy ending . . . Not yet at least, Snow White's evil queen cast her curse before you could."

 **ALICE GOLD** _( groaning )_ **:** "Yeah, that's nice, tell me again why I have to be on this smelly bus with you. I thought you said that we couldn't leave Storybrooke because of this curse or whatever."

 **HENRY MILLS:** "Well, yeah, but not you. You can go anywhere because you ate a magic bean when you were little and it gave you like . . . Powers, I guess."

 **ALICE GOLD:** "Well, at least a magic beanstalk didn't grow in my stomach and kill me slowly from the inside."

 **HENRY MILLS** _( under his breath )_ **:** "I wish it had."  
  
  
  


**THEY FIND HENRY'S** mother in Boston and honestly, Alice Gold is extremely thankful that she lived so close by because if she had to be stuck on that bus any longer with Henry, she would've blown her brains out. Alice learns that Henry is very persuasive, even more persuasive than she thought. He somehow manages to convince the woman who gave him up at birth, in the less than an hour, to come back home with them. Albeit, it's just her driving them back to Storybrooke but it's a two hour ride and like Alice said, Henry is very persuasive.  
  
  
  


**ALICE GOLD** : "Welp, you've found mummy dearest, what now kid?"

 **HENRY MILLS:** "Don't worry, I've got a plan" _( and he smirks that weird, creepy smirk that all little kids have. The kind of smile that has the same energy as when you notice your dog chewing something when he shouldn't be chewing anything.)_

 **EMMA SWAN** _( Henry's surprised and very confused birth mother )_ **:** "Is he always like this?"

 **ALICE GOLD** _( the babysitter who's been putting up with Henry for way too long and she just wants a break )_ **:** "Unfortunately. Yes."  
  
  


**_SO . . . THE END?_ **   
  
  
  


Nope, it's far from over. It's not just beginning, Alice's story has been going on for far too long, even longer than she remembers. Henry Mill's conspiracy theory is way more than just a conspiracy theory, it's real. And unfortunately, Alice is caught up in it all, getting stuck in everyone's stories but never finishing hers. Once they bring Emma into Storybrooke, fragments of forgotten memories start to resurface, a whole bunch of emotional breakdowns and identity crises, and strangely magical things start to follow. It's the reawakening of a forgotten story that Alice Gold is so not prepared for.  
  
  
  


▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


**ONCE UPON A TIME . . .**  
 **(** the cast **)**  
  
  
  


**JENNY BOYD IS** . . . THE PRINCESS  
 **a.k.a** ── ❝Alice Jones, Princess Porcelain, Alice Gold❞  
  
  
  


**LENA HEADEY IS** . . . THE EVIL QUEEN  
 **a.k.a** ── ❝Queen Carolina, Carolina Mills❞  
  
  
  


**DANIELLE ROSE RUSSELL** . . . THE PARTNER IN CRIME  
 **a.k.a** ── ❝Robin Junior Hood, R.J Campbell❞  
  
  
  


**THANKFULLY NO PRINCE CHARMING (???),** **_not that Porcelain has the heart for that . . ._ **  
  
  
  


**THE ADOPTED FAMILY . . .**  
 ** _a.k.a_** ── ❝The Royal Family of Toy Land, The Arkwrights❞  
  
  
  


**will smith . . .** THE TOY KING/THE FORLORN OLD MAN  
 ** _storybrooke counterpart_** : Allen Arkwright  
  
  
  


**justice smith . . .** THE TOY PRINCE/STUTTERING WISE MAN  
 ** _storybrooke counterpart_** : Avery Arkwright  
  
  
  
  


**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY _( for the most part . . . )_**   
  
  
  
  


▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


****

**I USED TO ROMANTICISE . . .**  
 **(** [the spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6NpZyd93O4eXELHgvKjkjw) **)**  
  
  
  


**track one** ━━━━━━ EVER AFTER _ **, marianas trench**_  
 **track two** ━━━━━━ MY HOUSE _ **, pvris**_  
 **track three** ━━━━━━ IN A CROWD OF THOUSANDS _ **, anastasia**_  
 **track four** ━━━━━━ DEATH OF A BACHELOR _ **, panic! at the disco**_  
 **track five** ━━━━━━ NO PLACE LIKE HOME _ **, marianas trench**_  
 **track six** ━━━━━━ REMEMBERING SUNDAY _ **, all time low**_  
 **track seven** ━━━━━━ EVER ENOUGH _ **, a rocket to the moon**_  
 **track eight** ━━━━━━ ONCE UPON A DECEMBER _ **, anastasia**_  
 **track nine** ━━━━━━ STUTTER _ **, marianas trench**_  
 **track ten** ━━━━━━ TOY SOLDIERS _ **, marianas trench**_  
 **track eleven** ━━━━━━ PORCELAIN _ **, marianas trench**_  
 **track twelve** ━━━━━━ SO SOON _ **, marianas trench**_  
 **track thirteen** ━━━━━━ ANGRY TOO _ **, lola blanc**_  
 **track fourteen** ━━━━━━ LEMON BOY _ **, cavetown**_  
 **(**[more songs on spotify . . . ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6NpZyd93O4eXELHgvKjkjw)**)**

  
  
**USED TO BE SOMEBODY . . .**

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


**So the basically plot of this is actually heavily based off the first ever fanfiction I posted back when I was like eleven (???) not really sure of my age at the moment writing this note but I do know that when I was writing the first version this plot ( the cringy, badly planned one ) that the second season of OUAT wasn't even out yet and honestly it was horribly written and I wrote about things I had no idea about AND I was at the HEIGHT of my Marianas Trench obsession which tbh was the WORST time to know me but I was really proud of Porcelain and her basic story because I actually finished the book ( well sort of, I was going to continue it when season two came out but then I gave up on it because I realised how bad it was ) and so I'm bringing her back.**

**I've attempted to bring her back multiple times before but they all failed and I never got the chance to publish it again but it's 3am as I'm writing this note and I've finished the prologue as well as wrote a summary that I'm actually proud of for once and I think she has potential this time so here we go baby!! Porcelain is back in business!!!**

**Princess Porcelain, Queen Carolina, and everyone from Toyland are loosely based off of character created by the band Marianas Trench. It's based off of the story they created to go along with their album Ever After. And I guess back then I did have a bit of a galaxy brain when I read that Carolina stole Porcelain's heart and connected it to the hearts being yeeted out of their chest in OUAT. Of course I went and ruined it by being a cringey teenager and romanticising things I didn't understand at all. But I had one moment at least.**   
  
**This will be a Jefferson fic but that is not the main focus of this story, this is about Porcelain getting better and getting her happy ending that doesn't revolve around Jefferson, yes he is part of her happy ever after and he will be there supporting her through everything but there will not be a lot of fluffy romance in this book! There will also be the side ship of Robin Jr. and Red Riding Hood because even before I knew I was gay, I was gay for Red Riding Hood. AND it showed in the old story because Porcelain's relationship ( she didn't have a love interest in the old one ) with Red was SO gay when I look back on it even though they were only 'friends'. So yeah, that's pretty much everything . . .**   
  
**This is dedicated to[percy](https://www.quotev.com/rumtumstugger) who helped me plan out this story the last time I tried to bring this story back, I never got around to posting it back then but I still remember them helping me plan some stuff for it, so thank you for that!! Also dedicated to [char](https://www.quotev.com/kieranslupin) who loves once upon a time, the only mutual that I know of besides Percy!! So they get a dedication just for that! Also they're amazing people so go check them out!! This is also dedicated to [αѕтяαєα](https://www.quotev.com/emberx), [kiera IS BUSY W EXAMS](https://www.quotev.com/kierathewitch), [BEE](https://www.quotev.com/avenomouslove), [ˋˏ idσитcαяємσσиy ˎˊ](https://www.quotev.com/themoonymarauder) , [lorane](https://www.quotev.com/heroincs), [ღ ᏠᎥᏝᏝ ღ](https://www.quotev.com/mrskrueger18), and [rαvεπ](https://www.quotev.com/eatyourdamnapples) for being amazing and wonderful people who are always so supportive of my stories!! I appreciate you guys so much!! Thank you!!! **   
  
  
  


**WARNING**!!  
  
  
  


**Porcelain will contain mature themes such as child abuse, self-esteem issues, eating disorders, self-harm, childhood trauma, and suicidal thoughts,. Please be careful reading this story if any of these themes upset or trigger you.**   
  
  
  


**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this book!! Please let me know what you thought of it!!!**


	2. once upon a time . . .

****

**THE BEGINNING OF OUR TALE . . .**  
 **Episode Zero** : Once Upon a Time . . .

**_alternatively . . ._ **❝MANY DECADES BEFORE THE DARK CURSE❞

  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


**A BABY SWADDLED** in pale pink blankets, only hours old rests in King Edmund's arms. He gazes at the wrinkly thing with a fond expression although the baby is not his, he can not bring himself to hate the little thing. He knew since their marriage had been arranged that his wife, Queen Carolina, that she had never loved him but he never expected her to have an affair with a lowly pirate but here sat the lowly pirate in front of his throne and in his arms, King Edmund held the product of their affair.

"Please, your highness . . . I know, I — I have committed the worst crime imaginable but I — I beg of you . . . Please, do not harm the child." The pirate that calls himself, Killian Jones pleads, "I will do anything, I will answer for my crimes in anyway that you see fit just please . . . Please, not my baby, not my child."

"I will not harm the child." Edmund says, that thought never crossed his mind, not even once. Killian Jones breathes out, his body relaxing as he comes to gaze upon the swaddled baby in the king's grasp, he reaches out for the bundle and the guards surrounding the king surge forward but Edmund tells them to stand down.

"You have yet to see her, ( "Her?" ), yes . . . It's a girl, a little princess. Carolina has yet to hold her, refused to even look at her. Here, you may hold her." King Edmund says, holding the baby out for Killian to hold. Killian takes ahold of the baby without hesitation, he stares down at the little girl with the softest expression a pirate could have.

He holds the baby ever so delicately that for a moment, King Edmund forgets that Killian Jones is a rough and no good pirate. Killian Jones coos at the baby, holding her close to his chest "My little girl, oh I am so sorry for what I've done to you . . . I'm so sorry that you'll never know who I am because I'll be dead but I want you to know that I'd love you so, so much and you are worth so much more than all that gold I've stolen —"

"Take her." King Edmund says, "Carolina . . . She has proven in the past few months that she wants nothing to do with that child and you in the last few minutes have proven to me that you are a good soul. You may have done some terrible deeds in the past but I believe you can change, you will be good for this child as she will be good for you, Killian Jones, I am not going to punish you and I am not going to take your daughter from you. So, take her, give her a good life, Killian Jones."  
  
  
  


▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


**SMEE STRUGGLES TO** hold little Alice back as Milah and Killian enter the ship but he knows he must especially after seeing the frightened look on both their faces, the three year old swats at Smee's arm wanted to be let go so she can greet her parents "Mama! Papa!" Alice calls out giddily, trying to reach for them.

Killian looks up, his pained grimace turning into a dark, hardened look and Smee knows that means he has to bring Alice below deck, he starts to but Alice lets out a piercing shriek of "NO! NO! NO!" and the crew goes hauntingly silent, it takes Smee a moment to realise that it's because Milah and Killian are accompanied by the Dark One, who's attention is now on little Alice.

"Milah, what happened?" Thomas asks, coming to their captain's aid.

"Fetch some water." Milah says.

"Get the Captain water!" Roman shouts to another crew member.

"And get me that prisoner from below deck along with the booty he carried. Now!" Milah adds.

"Bring up the prisoner!" Roman shouts again.

"Well, well, seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me." The Dark One says tauntingly, keeping his beady little eyes trained on Alice.

Dustin comes up from up from below deck with the prisoner in tow, grumbling "All right, get your sorry arse up there."

Milah shows the Dark One the magic bean and he reaches for it but she tosses it to Killian.

"You asked to see it, and now you have." Killian says.

"Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways?" Milah queries, looking concerned as she stares down the Dark One.

"Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps. Perhaps. I can see you are truly in love." The Dark One says dramatically.

"Thank you." Milah says softly, moving towards Killian.

"Just one question." The Dark One says and for some reason, Smee's heart drops into his stomach, he holds little Alice close to him and even she must sense something is wrong because she had stopped shrieking for her parents.

"What do you want to know?"

"How could you leave Bae? Do you know what it was like walking home that night —?"

"Rumple —" Milah says softly, guilt clouding her features.

"— Knowing I had to tell our son —"

"Please."

"That his mother was dead?"

"I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward. I knew that." Milah says timidly, there's sorrow in her voice as she genuinely regrets leaving her son behind like that.

"You left him! You abandoned him!" The Dark One says angrily, pointing at her.

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that." Milah says, raising her voice as she steps forward.

"Sorry isn't enough!" The Dark One say angrily then he pauses and in a much calmer voice he says: "You let him go."

"I let my misery cloud my judgment." Milah admits solemnly.

"Why were you so miserable?" The Dark One questions.

"Because I never loved you." Milah says firmly as she glares at the Dark One, and in one sudden movement, he sticks his hand into her chest to pull her heart out.

"Milah! No!" Killian shouts, he tries to stop him but the Dark One flings him against the mast with his magic, Killian frees himself in time to catch Milah as she falls down. Milah reaches up to touch Killian's face, tenderly.

"I love you." Milah says weakly just as the Dark One crushes her heart into dust and she dies.

"No. You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward." Killian mumbles, not looking away from Milah's limp body.

"I'll have what I came for now."

"You'll have to kill me first!" Killian snarls, getting up to fight the Dark One.

"Ah-ah! I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy." The Dark One says condescendingly as he uses Killian's own sword to cut off his left hand and Killian falls to the ground in pain.

"I want you alive because I want you to suffer like I did." The Dark One says, he snaps his fingers and Alice disappears right out of Smee's tight grasp and reappears in the Dark One's hold. Killian falters in his act of attacking the Dark One with a hook, "I will take everything away from you like you did to me."

Immediately, Killian falters and he hold out his unharmed hand "No, please, not her . . . Not my daughter, here! The bean take it, I don't care just don't hurt my daughter."

The Dark One thinks for a moment, he loosen his grip on Alice and reaches out for the bean. Quick as lightning, he grabs it from Killian.

"Give me my daughter, give her to me now!" Killian snarls but The Dark One doesn't move a muscle, there's a moment of silence where everyone holds their breath and nobody moves a muscle afraid of what the Dark One might do to the Captain's beloved daughter.

And then the Dark One grins maliciously at "Uh, uh, uh, Sonny Boy, you should've made a deal first and then he disappears with Alice in a cloud purple smoke.  
  
  
  


▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this prologue in like two hours and it actually turned out good!!! I'm so excited to finally be bringing Porcelain's story back, I first came up with her back when I was around eleven, the second season of OUAT wasn't even out yet and I started her story at the HEIGHT of my Marianas Trench obsession so it was really cringey and I romanticised things that I shouldn't have ( I ain't doing that now because GROWTH, I know better now!! ) and I tried to make Baelfire into Matt Webb,,, yeah I was THAT lame but like nobody knew who Baelfire was going be yet so I saw my chance and I took it baby!! Don't worry I won't do that now!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you thought of it!!!


	3. season one:

**SEASON ONE. . .**  
 **Part One of Porcelain's Tale** :  
The Unraveling of a Curse!

**_alternatively . . ._** ❝ALICE GOLD _**IS**_ GOING TO GET HER HAPPY ENDING❞

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

  
STORYBROOKE, MAINE | SEASON ONE  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**LOOK, ALICE GOLD** _knows_ that she can be a major bitch but it's a defence mechanism ( those are Dr. Hopper's words, not hers, she wasn't even sure what that meant until she looked it up after he told her during one of their sessions ) and she knows that's not an excuse. She's trying to be a better person because the last thing she wants to do is turn out like her father. She had spent her entire life being abused by the one person who was supposed to protect her from everything, her mother wasn't in the picture, and she has a lot a trauma from it ( once again, Dr. Hopper's words and not hers ) and Alice Gold is trying her best to move forward. But it's hard. It's like really hard especially when the person who abused her owns the whole town and he makes it his mission to personally collect the rent from the place she's staying at despite the fact that he needs a cane to walk. He likes to make her life hell and she can't escape because she doesn't have the money too. 

Alice Gold _knows_ that the road to recovery isn't going to be easy because Dr. Hopper says so and she's learned that he's usually right about a lot of things. The road to recovery is so far away from her, she's on the highway to hell, she doesn't know how she's going to get better but she wants to _so_ badly and then little Henry Mills requests her help ( more like demands ) to find his birth mother under the pretense that his adoptive mother — the mayor of bloody Storybrooke, by the way, _totally_ knew what he was up to. It would later turn out that she _totally_ had no idea what Henry was up to and it almost cost Alice her job as his babysitter. But despite almost losing her job and almost dying after bringing Emma Swan ( Henry's birth mother, by the way! ) to Storybrooke, Alice thinks that things could start to look up for her. She could leave Storybrooke. 

Now, don't get Alice Gold wrong, it's not like she believes in Henry's whole conspiracy theory where she's a cursed fairytale princess, albeit a princess that literally no one has ever heard of, and that she's trapped in Storybrooke, but Henry teaches her something very valuable when he asked her to accompany him — she could just up and leave Storybrooke. It was much easier than she expected, after three internal panic attacks through out their little trip, Alice realises that leaving Storybrooke isn't as bad as her mind always made it out to be. And if she's not trapped by a town ( or a curse, she'll let Henry have his moments sometimes, just to make him feel better ) ( see, she's trying to be _nicer_! ) then why should she be trapped by a father who has done nothing but put her through misery. 

As Emma Swan starts standing up to Regina Mills for Henry's sake, Alice Gold learns to start standing up to her father. And little by little, Alice Gold starts to get better, she starts to gain the control she's always yearned for. All her insecurities and doubts start to unravel, letting a new version of Alice grow in its' place, a new bolder, happier, and stronger version of Alice Gold. But, with a new personality unfolding, fragments of strange memories start resurfacing and she starts to wonder if her new personality isn't so new after all. Could, Henry's freaky fairytale conspiracy theory be real, could Alice Gold really be Princess Porcelain? 

( Being nicer also means going crazy, apparently??? )

  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

  
ENCHANTED FOREST | SEASON ONE

  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**JEFFERSON FINDS HIMSELF** in a strange place that is fittingly called 'Toy Land'. As a portal-jumper, Jefferson has found himself in many strange places but, he thinks this place takes the cake on the top strangest. When he arrives there, on a request for Rumpelstiltskin, he's greeted by a forlorn old man who pleads with him to save his kingdom and find his adoptive daughter, Princess Porcelain. Jefferson agrees to the latter because that's the reason he's in Toy Land in the first place, he's supposed to bring back Princess Porcelain to Rumpelstiltskin, it was a part of their deal but Jefferson certainly wasn't going to save a kingdom made of toys, he didn't have time to save toys. 

He was here because Grace was sick and the only person who could heal her was this Princess Porcelain, apparently Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, at least that's what he was told. It turned out that the day that Jefferson summoned Rumpelstiltskin was the day that Rumpelstiltskin was coming to him for help. They both needed the same person for the same reason, their loved ones ( apparently Rumpelstiltskin had someone that he actually loved too? ) had fallen ill of the same sickness and only one person could cure them of it — Princess Porcelain.

Only the person he needs to find isn't hidden safely in some tower which would have made his journey so much easier. No, it turns out that Rumpelstiltskin hated his daughter and gave her to an evil queen ( that actually might be Porcelain's birth mother, Jefferson's a little iffy on the details ) knowing full well that the evil queen wanted her dead. Soon after Rumpelstiltskin had left Porcelain in Toy Land, the evil queen, Carolina, had taken over, banished the king and his son, and then ripped Porcelain's heart from her chest and banished her as well. Why, she didn't crush it, no one really knows. 

And, so Jefferson finds her quite easily, actually and he explains the situation to her and she agrees to help him and even her father ( whom she seems to really hate ) on the condition that he helps her get her heart back from her mum. Naturally, it goes terribly wrong, she doesn't get her heart back and Jefferson's hat is damaged in the crossfire of the bitter mother-daughter fight. He's lucky it worked well enough for them to escape Toy Land. But, unfortunately it doesn't bring them to the right location.

In the middle of the enchanted forest, a three day journey from Rumpelstiltskin's castle, Jefferson faces something worse than trying to get his two-year-old daughter to sleep through the night — a spoiled, sarcastic, and angry princess. At first, Porcelain had seemed like a nice princess but the second she had landed in the enchanted forest, with an empty chest, she had turned into a real bitch. She breathed insults, rolled her eyes constantly, and it drove Jefferson absolutely mad. He swears that she's the walking, talking embodiment of Wonderland; she might be even worse. 

But, she's the only one who can save his daughter.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ ⚜️ ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided that I'm going to do seasons 1 & 2 into one book because it just works better and then I might do season 3 as a separate depending on how season 2 goes. I only have a vague plan for season 2 but if it all goes according to plan then I will make a sequel, it really depends on how I feel when I get to the end of Porcelain's story arc for the first two seasons. Anyways, I'm super excited for this story, I feel so great writing Porcelain again, I've missed her so much!! She's my oldest baby and I'm so happy that I've brought her back because now I can give her the proper well written story that she deserves!! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little insight on what happens to both Alice/Porcelain during the events of season one, I hope you're looking forward to the first chapter which should be out soon! I'm almost finished!!


End file.
